Healing a Glass Heart
by Yukishiro Madoka
Summary: [Oneshot] It was meant to be. It was their destiny. He had put her back together, and her heart would remain complete for an eternity...residing forever with him. [SessKik]


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wouldn't want to own that half-demon anyway. xD Although I'd love to own the show, I don't. Sadly. D:

A/N. Probably my shortest fic yet! x.x Oh wells. Anyway, hope ya like it:D R&R!

* * *

He studied each of the glass fragments, laying silently on the ground, pleading to be mended back into its complete form. 

Nothing else mattered to him than finishing this puzzle.

He continued picking up the pieces and clicking them back together.

He examined each piece, thoroughly. The exterior was the same as the others, sparkling with a radiant glow, small like the other shattered fragments, engimatic and mysterious like the beautiful spirit whose heart was shattered into these fragments.

Yet, deep inside, deep within the depths of the interior, he could see clearly, the haunting, sorrowful events of _her_ past, the lonely and wistful phases of _her_ present-day life, the bitter and longing that would follow _her_ in the future, and wherever she'd go, for she could never run away from her past. More of all, she could never run away from herself.

He would help her stop trying to run away from herself. He would stay by her side, no matter what. He would help her face the engulfing darkness, and with love lighting the way, he would succeed.

He matched two pieces and pressed them together gently. Setting them aside, he went after the other countless pieces that still lay shattered on the ground.

Picking up another fragment, he gazed deeply and carefully into it, and a flash of red light flickered through the interior of the piece. Crimson blood splattered onto the ground, and a purple, glowing object dropped with a light clatter. A foot came crashing down upon a shaking hand, and chocolate, pained eyes widened with horror and disbelief. As the circular object was swept away, those brown eyes narrowed with anger and pain and sorrow, and delicate lips parted to scream out in burning anger and raging hurt.

His slender fingers enclosed around a different piece, and he looked into it as well. His eyes softened with pity and sadness as a burning fire flashed through the interior, engulfing a glowing, circular object and the corpse of a human maiden, so beautiful yet sad, even in death. Her body licked by the burning flames, her eyes closed forever in an eternal, painful sleep, her mouth drooped sadly, pulled down, no doubt, by the pain and sorrow and anger captivated in her spirit, her heart beating with sorrow and longing, even in her eternal slumber. It was strange, her being so beautiful, even in death. It was as if she cast an image of something tragic…something sorrowful...something pitiful...something beautiful...

With ease and care, he clicked the two pieces together and set them aside as well.

Why?

He didn't stop to ponder, yet he continued searching for matching pieces and clicking them together.

But...why?

Why did he bother?

Why did he even exert putting these fragments back together?

Because...

Because he cared.

Because his heart went out to the heart, the heart that had shattered into these pieces.

His heart loved the maiden who owned that heart, the glass heart that had broken into these small fragments.

And he was determined to put them back together.

No matter what it took.

Sometimes the pieces refused to be put back together. But he was patient. Slowly and efficiently, day by day, he put the pieces back together.

As he continued working on this mysterious puzzle, he learned to understand what his eyes saw inside these pieces. His eyes saw the pain and sorrow. His eyes saw the loneliness and anger. His eyes saw the betrayal. His heart felt torn apart as well, as if he were experiencing what the pieces represented. He felt as if he were experiencing all of the suffering and pain she had been put through, and he was seeing life through her eyes, in the most saddest way. But that made him more determined to keep on putting them back together.

He was almost done.

The pieces were becoming one. They were becoming complete. They were becoming the heart of the maiden he loved.

Slowly, the pieces formed the picture of the maiden, the maiden who owned that glass heart, the maiden he loved.

Her silky, ebony hair billowed gracefully along with the gentle current of the wind.

He continued clicking the pieces together.

Her pale skin, glistening with a beautiful, ivory glow, was bathed within the light of his love, the light that would cut through the thick darkness of the void in her glass heart.

Still he didn't give up. He kept on clicking the pieces together.

Her delicate lips were still in the form of the frown that had become her trademark, yet as he continued putting the pieces together, he was sure she almost smiled. It was sad and wistful, yet it was still beautiful. It was faint and mild, yet it was still undeniable. It was a ghost of a smile, yet he was determined to finish the puzzle and make sure her beautiful smile was genuine and true.

The days passed by. The bright sun rose, and the silver moon fell along with the twinkling stars. The glowing moon rose along with the shimmering stars and the midnight darkness, and the light of the sun succumbed to the darkness. It was all a cycle, never changing. Yet he continued to mend the pieces, for the only thing he wished for was to heal her glass heart.

Her glistening, hazel orbs still possessed the sadness and loneliness of her aura and glass heart. He wanted to heal her. He wanted to help her experience the joy and happiness she had always been denied. He wanted her eyes, yet as beautiful as they were, even in sorrow, to glimmer with the light of happiness and love.

He wanted to hold her, he wanted make all of the pain go away, he wanted to make everything for her all right.

He never had doubts about doing this. He continued to click the pieces back together.

He was finally finished. He surveyed the puzzle carefully, pride glistening within his amber eyes, love raging within his heart.

The complete picture of the puzzle stared back at him, confused and bewildered at first. Why?

Why?

Why had he done it?

Why had he bothered to put the pieces together?

Why didn't he give up?

Why did he continue to click the glass pieces until her heart was mended?

"Why?"

With no hesitation, he embraced her with passion and love. How nice she felt in his arms...So soft. So warm. She just fit perfectly and snugly in his arms. It was if she were made to fit in his arms, and only his.

"Because I love you. I learned to love you...and now, I want you to teach you how to love me..."

Her arms wilingly wrapped around him with the same love and affection his embrace possessed. Her mahogany eyes glistened with tears, the tears she refused, and couldn't, shed her entire life. The glistening tears trickled down her cheeks and he hurriedly wiped them away with one swift gesture of his hand.

She was so astonished and bewildered at how successful he had been. He had mended her glass heart and healed the void of pain and sorrow that resided within her.

She could now feel.

She could feel enough to shed these happy tears.

She could feel enough...to love.

To love _him._

"Will you allow me?" He inhaled her fragrant scent, and from their close range, her scent of lilies alone overwhelmed him. How nice her scent was...

"You need not to...For I have already learned how." She smiled now. Her smile was no longer a ghost of a smile. Her smile was real. Her smile was true. Her smile was beautiful. Yet, traces of her sadness and loneliness still lingered. Still...how beautiful her smile was...

"Yet...how will I know that my heart will not shatter once more?"

"It will not. I promise." His lips met hers, softer and sweeter than anything he'd ever touched or tasted in his life. As she willingly and lovingly pressed her lips against his as well, he took that to signify her consent and tightened his gentle hold on her and deepened the kiss they shared. How sweet and tender her lips tasted. How soft and delicate her lips felt, pressing with the mildest force upon his own...

Somehow, she knew that his promise would never be broken.

Yet...how?

How did she know?

She didn't know why, but something within him and herself reassured that his promise would be kept.

He was the only one who tried to mend her heart.

He was the only one who never gave up on her.

He was the only one who cared about her.

He was the only one who loved her.

He was the only one she loved.

How?

How did he know?

How did he know that he would keep his own promise?

He couldn't possibly break it.

He did not want to be the one who had shattered this pure maiden's heart into pieces, as it hadbroken many times before.

He was the one who had enough time, enough understanding, enough care, enough effort, enough love to pick up these glass pieces and carefully mend them back into the heart of the sorrowful, lonely maiden.

He would never leave her side.

He would never betray her.

He would never stop loving her.

He cared for her too much.

He loved her too much.

...How?

How had it come to this?

It was meant to be.

It was their destiny.

How they both wished their kiss and embrace could last forever...

How they both wished they would forever remain in each other's comforting, warm arms...

How they both wished their delicate skin of their mouths would forever caress the other's lips...

Even if their embrace and kiss would not last forever, their love for each other would still be eternal.

They would never betray each other.

They would never hurt each other.

They would always remain by each other's side.

They would love each other...forever.

He would not break his promise.

Sesshomaru had put Kikyo back together, and her heart would remain complete for an eternity...residing forever with him.

* * *

A/N. Tee hee:D Kind of cheesy...Oh well! Sesshomaru/Kikyo forever :DDD Mweh heh...You know you want to click that review button over there...-puppy eyes- If not for me, then for Sesshomaru and Kikyo? xD 


End file.
